A la poursuite du Hokage perdu
by eirame
Summary: 1. Kushina cherche son mari. Le reste du village essaye de lui échapper. 2. Plan de Protection Civile en cas de Pénurie de Ramen
1. A la poursuite du Hokage perdu

« Minatoooo ! »

Le nom émerge avec un vibrato strident, ricoche contre les murs, assourdit les oreilles les plus proches, résonne dans les rues, foudroie un corbeau qui s'écrase contre un poteau, se réverbère sur la montagne, repasse sur le village, et suspend momentanément toute activité. Sa dernière note laisse une trace vibrante dans l'air, et une nervosité inquiète gagne tous les habitants.

Ils attendent, le souffle coupé.

Le dernier écho se dissipe quelques secondes plus tard.

« Minatooooo ! »

Automatiquement, l'instinct de survie prend le dessus.

Les conversations reprennent plus doucement dans les rues, les marchands tendent leurs achats aux clients avec une lenteur calculée, les élèves de l'Académie se recroquevillent sur leurs sièges, les shinobis s'efforcent unanimement d'alléger encore leurs pas, sur les toits, dans les couloirs, et même dans les galeries souterraines.

Pas un ne reste immobile : il ne faut surtout pas donner la moindre impression de culpabilité.

« Minatooooo ! »

Les membres de la garde rapprochée ont déserté le bureau du Hokage. Ils ont reçu l'ordre d'être invisibles : impossible donc de prouver leur absence. Et le protocole spécifique à cette situation les autorise à donner priorité à leur survie.

Les autres ninjas de la bureaucratie trouvent une raison parfaitement valable pour changer de couloir, pièce ou bâtiment en attendant que la dernière mèche de cheveu roux ait quitté un périmètre de sécurité raisonnable.

« Minatooooo ! »

Ce dernier cri vibre encore plus fort dans l'air limpide. Kushina Uzumaki a quitté l'administration et rôde désormais dans les rues.

Genma Shiranui choisit de rester au comptoir d'Ichiraku Ramen. Mieux vaut être découvert rapidement que d'être traqué à travers le village. Et les effluves de sa nourriture favorite vont l'attendrir, peut-être même la distraire.

Teuchi commence à préparer son menu spécial en quadruple quantité. Il faut le temps de laisser mijoter la soupe. Il rajoutera les pâtes au dernier moment pour conserver la texture la plus savoureuse possible. Le Hokage ne manquera pas de le rembourser plus tard.

« Minatooooo ! »

Tous comptent les cris.

Mikoto Uchiha finit de préparer son fils : le yukata offert par sa marraine est adorable, ses cheveux sont bien coiffés, et ses grands yeux noirs occupent la moitié de son visage.

La police militaire se tient prête à lui indiquer l'emplacement exact de l'intervention, par professionnalisme. Ils savent qu'elle n'en a pas besoin.

Si le Hokage n'apparaît toujours pas au septième hurlement, l'opération distraction commencera.

« Minatooooo ! »

Dans le quartier des Inuzuka, les chiots se sont écrasés contre le sol, les oreilles repliées contre le crâne et la queue entre les pattes. Les autres chiens tentent de les rassurer.

Hiashi Hyuuga s'attarde dans le jardin avant de sortir. Les fleurs nouvellement écloses sont vraiment de toute beauté. Elles feront un sujet de discussion tout à fait honorable quand il mentionnera son retard. Du reste, ses futurs interlocuteurs l'excuseront sans qu'il ait besoin d'en exprimer les vraies raisons. C'est un cas de force majeure.

« Minatooooo ! »

Shikaku Nara soupire. Encore un peu de temps et le calme reviendra. Il pourra recommencer à réfléchir tranquillement. Peut-être même commencera-t-il une nouvelle sieste, pour mieux s'éclaircir les idées.

Ibiki et Inoichi s'apprêtent à reprendre l'interrogation d'un civil suspecté d'être un espion au service d'Iwa. Il semble beaucoup mieux disposé à parler, depuis qu'ils ont mentionné la possibilité que Kushina vienne vérifier la présence de son mari.

« Mina- Ohhhhhhhh ! Trop mignonnnnnnnnn ! »

Enfin.

Shikaku repousse sa chaise et jette un œil sous sa table.

Roulé en boule, chakra compressé au maximum, Minato ose à peine laisser ses muscles se détendre. Quand son Hokage lui avait annoncé qu'il installait un Hiraishin dans son bureau, afin de mieux coordonner leurs efforts en cas de situation exceptionnelle, Shikaku aurait dû s'attendre à ça.


	2. Plan de Protection Civile

**Plan de Protection Civile en cas de Pénurie de Ramen**

* * *

« Fugaku, je croyais que tu voulais en profiter pour passer la soirée en compagnie de Mikoto ? »

C'est Inoichi qui interpelle Fugaku. A côté de lui, Minato ressert Chôza, qui le remercie d'un hochement de tête, ainsi que Shikaku, qui semble prêt à s'assoupir la tête contre la paroi. Ils sont installés dans un angle du bar, dos au mur, portes d'entrée et de secours bien en vue. Dans la pièce dégagée et spacieuse qui constitue la salle principale, les demi-parois séparent les tables d'une manière apparemment chaotique, mais qui en réalité ne laisse aucun angle mort : il n'est donc pas difficile de remarquer l'entrée de leur collègue.

Minato repose la bouteille, à côté de ses deux compagnes déjà vides.

« Hein ? Kushina m'avait pourtant annoncé qu'elles allaient passer une soirée entre filles.

\- C'est Kushina, je doute que Mikoto et Fugaku aient eu le choix. »

A la remarque de Shikaku, répondent deux acquiescements pleins de commisération. Le shinobi qui saurait résister à la force de persuasion de Kushina n'est pas encore né, ou alors il est déjà en train d'opérer un repli stratégique. A l'autre bout du continent.

Chôza essaie de consoler Fugaku qui s'approche :

« Enfin, il te reste au moins le saké ! »

\- Et notre compagnie ! » continue Inoichi en levant la main pour réclamer un nouveau verre et deux nouvelles bouteilles.

Fugaku s'assoit à côté de Shikaku. Il est d'humeur à perdre une partie de ses facultés mentales. Après avoir avalé une première rasade, il relance la conversation.

« Nous avons au moins cette chance-là, en dépit de la désorganisation des routes de commerce, nous avons encore de larges réserves de saké.

\- Je suis presque sûr que c'est une des priorités des opérations de guerre, l'alcool est censé être d'un grand réconfort pour le moral des troupes. Même si nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de finir ivres », commente Inoichi en lançant un regard à Shikaku.

Shikaku rouvre un œil mais évite ostensiblement tout commentaire.

Après un instant de silence, c'est Chôza qui reprend :

« On commence tout de même à avoir du mal à se procurer certains produits. »

On peut toujours faire confiance aux Akimichi pour surveiller l'état des stocks. La rumeur veut qu'ils n'aient pas d'inventaire, mais un sens supplémentaire qui leur permet de suivre l'évolution des différents produits en temps réel. La réalité se résume tout simplement à une motivation passionnée, généralement centrée au niveau de l'estomac, qui produit en conséquence une organisation extrêmement rigoureuse.

« Comme quoi, par exemple ? »

La question provient de Minato. N'étant ni chef de clan, ni grand cuisinier, ses exigences en matière culinaire se limitent aux aliments comestibles les plus proches de l'entrée du magasin, ou, plus souvent encore, les plats à emporter les moins chers.

Chôza s'explique :

« Certains produits exotiques, comme les langues de lézard salées, par exemple.

\- C'est logique, c'est une spécialité de Suna, acquiesce Minato. Cela fait déjà trois mois que les marchands ne peuvent plus passer.

\- Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que les langues de lézards salées soient vraiment nécessaires au moral des troupes de Konoha, ironise Inoichi.

\- Non, pas comme le riz, réplique Fugaku.

\- Ou les chips, continue Minato en regardant Chôza de biais.

\- Les dangos.

\- Les sashimis.

\- Le nouveau roman de Jiraya.

\- Le ramen, plaisante Inoichi

\- Eh, vous imaginez l'état de Kushina si jamais il y a pénurie de ramen ? » suggère Minato.

Un silence pesant s'abat soudainement sur la table. Shikaku se redresse et ouvre les yeux. Chôza fait rapidement un signe de conjuration. Les traits de Fugaku se durcissent aussi sévèrement que s'il se trouvait en plein conseil de Konoha. Le sourire d'Inoichi prend l'angle menaçant qu'il réserve habituellement aux shinobis à qui il annonce un congé forcé. Minato devient plus pâle que ses rouleaux de papier à sceaux. Les mouches s'immobilisent au-dessus de leur table. Un frisson inconscient parcourt le reste du bar et les autres shinobis passent en état d'alerte.

Shikaku déglutit audiblement et repose son verre.

« Minato, nous sommes censés nous décontracter, pas imaginer des scénarios catastrophes. »

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Minato arrive, épuisé, dans leur appartement commun.

Kushina se trouve, à terre, au milieu du séjour, en train de pleurer.

Minato se met aussitôt sur ses gardes, et commence à rassembler les observations nécessaires à un état des lieux. Petite amie en larmes. Pas de blessure apparente. Rouleau vide à côté de ses pieds. Porte de la cuisine ouverte, placards en bazar comme si elle les avait fouillés à la recherche de quelque chose. Pas de traces d'intrusion.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le cri qui surgit en réponse provoque la fuite de tous les pigeons et chats errants du voisinage.

« Il n'y a plus de ramen !

\- Hein ?

\- Il y a rupture de stock dans les magasins, le restaurant Ichiraku est fermé aujourd'hui, et même ma réserve secrète est vide ! »

Les lamentations de Kushina étirent le dernier mot en un long sanglot désespéré.

Le temps que Minato saisisse le caractère fatal, quoique hautement improbable de la situation, Kushina renifle un grand coup, rentre ses larmes, s'essuie le nez sur sa manche, et passe au second stade du processus de deuil : la colère.

Minato ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer les mèches rousses qui commencent à se soulever doucement, telles des langues de feu dansant dans les airs. Il les imagine traversant le champ de bataille, apportant fureur et violence contre l'ennemi, réconfortant leurs amis par leur vitalité insubmersible. Kushina n'est jamais plus belle que lorsqu'elle devient cette force de la nature qui semble prête à abattre tous les murs pour atteindre ses désirs.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit la table voisine qui commence à roussir et onduler sous la pression du chakra qui se répand dans la pièce. Ses rouleaux de fûinjutsu sont scellés sur l'étagère d'à côté. Une alarme presque inconsciente se déclenche dans son cerveau et son esprit stratégique reprend soudainement le dessus.

A-t-il le temps de rediriger la colère de Kushina vers autre chose ? Doit-il lui annoncer que Kumo a gardé en otage une réserve de ramen ? Peut-il la téléporter directement sur la ligne de front ? Le chakra du Kyûbi ne risque-t-il pas d'interférer avec la téléportation ? Quels seraient les dommages occasionnés à Konoha s'il laissait le temps à Kushina de repartir par ses propres moyens ? Et combien de temps lui reste-t-il avant que son chakra ne commence à interférer avec les prototypes de sceaux sur lesquels il travaille depuis plusieurs mois ?

En quelques secondes, il retrace les différentes éventualités, estime les pertes éventuelles, compare les avantages stratégiques, et choisit.

Il est temps d'agir, pour le bien du village, et pour le sien. Le plan élaboré par Shikaku quelques mois plus tôt, après cette soirée fatidique au bar, est sa meilleure option, quoi qu'il lui en coûte personnellement.

Il se jette à genoux devant Kushina, et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Il accroche son regard alors qu'elle relève les yeux, prend une profonde respiration, et se lance :

« Kushina, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

 _J'ai hésité à ajouter ce message, mais je partage le point de vue d'Alixe (son message initial est posté sur ma page)._

 _Je fréquente ce site depuis plusisurs années. Je m'aperçois que les lecteurs commentent de moins en moins souvent les textes. Certaines histoires bénéficient désormais de plus de « follows » et « favorites » que de « reviews ». Or, ces histoires vous sont offertes gratuitement, par des auteurs qui y consacrent souvent beaucoup d'énergie. Leur seule récompense peut être d'apprendre, par le biais d'une review, qu'un autre être humain se trouve de l'autre côté de l'écran, à lire, voire apprécier, leur œuvre._

 _Alors, ne vous sentez pas obligé(e) de commenter cette histoire en particulier. Ne vous sentez pas non plus obligé(e) de laisser un commentaire aujourd'hui, ou demain. Ne vous sentez pas obligé(e) de laisser plus de quelques mots. Mais, de temps en temps, s'il-vous-plaît, pensez-y._


End file.
